Reincarnation
by Brownies Are Awesome
Summary: In one world, a man dies alone in a forest. In another, a man wakes up to a land devoid of life. After discovering he had blades stuck to his arms, however, that man panicked. The Poké Wars have ended, due to no-one left alive to fight it. Arceus takes dead human souls in an attempt to repopulate the Pokémon world... Of course, that didn't mean said souls would like it. OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me or hate me for this, but here, the whole world speaks English. Otherwise, the hybrid-AU-place-thingy would have gazillions of people speaking different languages. Sorry if you're offended in any way!**

**22/09/2015: First round of major updates. Changed the end a little bit due to too many complaints and craziness. Changed OC form. Combined Chapters 1 and 2, since both were way too short for my liking.**

O.O.O.O

_In one world, a man dies alone in a forest, stabbed to death after fighting for his country. In another world, the man wakes up in a new, exotic kingdom fallen to a tyrannical ruler. After discovering he had giant blades stuck to his hands, however, that man panicked. Hybrid AU, OC's needed._

O.O.O.O

At seventeen years old, Ivor Hershetrownsky (Known as Hershey to his friends) could be called many things.

On most days, those words would end up as _Snarky, Mockingly Cheerful,_ and on occasion, _Pervert._

Today, those words would be _Insane, Suicidal _and _So, so dead._

That morning, he had ended up picking a fight with one of the hundreds of Russians that were currently moving into Ukraine, trying to take over the country.

Of course, the _one time_ he yelled at somebody for destroying his apartment wall, the new neighbour ends up stuffing him into a duffel bag.

Hershey found the strength to scowl, despite the rapidly depleting source of oxygen and rhythmic bouncing against his captor's back.

If he managed to survive the next twenty minutes, he would have a helluva hard time finding his way back home.

And that was while hoping he _didn't_end up failing his Biology class due to bad attendance.

"Here we are."

That was the first time Hershey had heard the man's voice, and his insides went cold. That accent was unmistakably Russian.

And with this day and age's political upheaval, whenever you heard that kind of voice, it was time for you to run like hell.

His confined world of brown and black shadows was tossed onto the ground, along with Hershey's breakfast. Before he could work out his surroundings, he was picked up by the scruff of the neck and shoved against something hard. Most likely a wall, or perhaps a large, cold tree. His back hurt.

He groaned weakly, and something sharp pierced his throat. Hershey's vision finally focused, and he found himself stuck between a rock and a sharp place. He swallowed.

His capturer was built like an inverted pyramid, full of biceps and triceps and what were probably a bunch of other 'ceps, but were just labelled as 'muscles.' His face was a mixture of hatred, annoyance and disgust, smushed into a head and given black hair to bottle it.

"I remember you." The Slightly-Shorter-Than-The-Real-Thing-But-No-Less-Intimidating Hulk growled.

Hershey smelt aftershave and blood.

"Lots of people remember me." Hershey found himself saying unconsciously. "They usually do after I finish breaking their jaw."

He promptly twisted, and lashed out with a kick. It landed solidly on the man's forearm, and suddenly the knife went into his neck a bit deeper. Hershey yelped, but stopped moving.

If possible, Mr. Grumpy's face got a lot grumpier. He leaned in. Hershey could see yellowing teeth as he hissed: "No. At the mortar. Last week."

Hershey went pale. Last week, fellow Ukranians had celebrated on the streets, rejoicing at the new Prime Minister's steps against Putin.

The streets had been bombed. A good three dozen teens had been killed in the blast, and over sixty injured.

This man had helped kill them.

"A lot of people were there. I think I saw you there too, at the sushi place down the road." Hershey smirked. "Course, even that doesn't smell as _fishy_as you. Ever heard of a toothbrush?"

The knife dug into his left arm, and Hershey stared numbly as the offending limb pulsed with pain before ebbing away to consistent dribbles of agony.

He decided that the best thing to do was continue.

"Maybe I went a bit too far with your teeth." He choked, trying to pry the tightened fingers on his windpipe with his other arm. "After all, anyone who can stand to _sea_those things _dolphin-_etly belong in an asylum."

A stabbing motion in his stomach. Hershey's throat was released, and he dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. He looked up in time for a kick to the face, and tears began to mix with the blood dripping from his nose.

He winced in between the gasps for air. Everything seemed a million miles away as he went on, twisting that metaphorical dagger deeper. Oh, God, I'm bleeding. Can you take over for me? _Shoal_-ly you can think of some more. Just let _minnow._"

Mister Mini-Hulk raised his knife, his face going red. And Hershey tackled his chest with the strength of a desperate person.

He didn't get away in time.

At seventeen years old, Ivor Hershetrownsky (Known as Hershey to his friends) was found hanging from a tree in Ukraine, suffering from over sixty stab wounds and five broken limbs.

At seventeen years old, Ivor Hershetrownsky (Known as Hershey to his friends) was found hanging from a tree in Ukraine, dead.

O.O.O.O

Hershey's eyesight slowly faded to nothing, and he began to internally panic.

A slight amendment has to be made here. _Yes,_dear Hershey's _corpse_was dead.

His spirit however, was _not._

Normally, when the typical member of the _homo sapiens _race passes away, the spirit moves to Heaven. Or Hell. Or Tartarus, but that doesn't happen very often.

However, due to a little bit of divine intervention, Hershey didn't go to any of those places.

His spirit was, essentially, _kidnapped. _

And unfortunately, there isn't a police force that is capable of arresting God, nor rich enough to afford good enough lawyers to get away with it.

Hershey's spirit was forcibly exorcized from his body, and sent halfway across the universe in an instant.

Hershey's ghost had been one of the three hundred thousand spirits to be taken away from Earth's life cycle. For exactly nine days, a third of those who had just died were ripped from Death's grasp, given a new body and placed into a new planet with the intent of populating a new world.

In the few fleeting instances of living without a body, Hershey heard a voice.

**"GREETINGS, MORTAL. TODAY, YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE MANY CHOSEN BY I, LORD ARCEUS, TO REPOPULATE THE FALLEN PLANET OF POKÉMON. YOU WILL BE GIVEN A NEW BODY TO LIVE IN DURING THE REMAINDER OF YOUR LIFE, A MIXTURE OF YOU'RE OLD FORM AND ONE OF THE CREATURES THAT ONCE ROAMED THIS PLANET. I WISH YOU LUCK."**

The last thing Hershey knew was what appeared to be a room not unlike an airport, filled with people and a voice, blaring "DAY FIVE'S SECOND BATCH, SPAWNED. TRANSPORTING NOW." Before slumping into unconsciousness, clonking his head against marble.

O.O.O.O

The first thing Hershey heard after his extremely important, life-changing and quite possibly traumatic experience of being hurtled through space and time was the sentence:

"Psst. You awake? You!"

Hershey flopped onto his stomach. _He was in a bed,_ his subconscious noticed. _Fluffy…_

Then he remembered that his stomach should currently be torn to shreds.

He flipped over, and shot upwards, gasping. Hershey's eyes darted around frantically, searching for any sign that he was still in the horrendous place…

But all that was there was a relatively dull… Hospital? Giant white room? Filled to the brim with snoring bodies.

Hershey relaxed, and grasped the sides of his bed.

_Shink. Shink._

His heartbeat stopped for the second time in two minutes. Peering over to the left, it seemed like a massive blade had punctured the mattress. A few dozen goose feathers were peeking back out at him.

Heh.

Odd.

"You know, usually when one person whispers, the other person does, too."

Hershey looked up, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Less than two metres away, in an identical bed on his left, a larger-than-normal pair of azure eyes were staring back at his own. The masculine face was decorated with a matching blue… Mowhawk?

What really creeped him out were the two black cat-ears on each side of his head.

Hershey made a movement to rub his eyes, trying to blink out the image. He _had_to be having some kind of weird, half-dead hallucination in the local hospital, there was no way-

Then he poked himself in the forehead what appeared to be a sceptre.

_That was poking out of the back of his hand._

_That was also razor-sharp._

_And what in the name of sweet, sweet Jesus was attached to his arm!?_

Hershey shrieked, and tried to use his other hand to pry the blade off his arm.

All he got was a bleeding hand and a sore forearm.

It felt like he attempting to tear off a toenail. He had to do that once, after a rather interesting incident with a wine-dispensing vending machine and a new pair of loafers…

He blocked that line of thought before it escalated, and instead goggled at his own body. Giant, mottled brown plates crawled up from his arms to his shoulders, like he was wearing some dragon's scales as pieces of armour. If he focused hard enough, he could feel a cold, shivering sensation crawl up his back, too.

Judging by the odd points coming out where his knees should be under the blanket, he guessed that his legs had gotten the same treatment.

What in the world…?

"Hey!"

It was creepy blue psycho again. He seemed annoyed. Hershey held up one of his hand-arm-claw-scythe thingies.

"Can you hold on for a second? I've seemed to have just had a growth spurt. It really _does_change how you look!"

Blue-dude paused for a second, and then started again, angrier this time. "Great." He hissed. "Finally moved to the afterlife, and all I get is an idiot with a plate stuck to his head."

Hershey shifted an arm, back, pretending to sleek back his hair. "Why, I rather thought I had a better resemblance to Severus Snape," He drawled. "After all-" He froze.

He head felt like it was made of stone.

For the first time in Hershey's life, he didn't know what to say.

Was he some sort of brown-rock thing from those Sci-Fi movies? Was he supposed to be an actor for some _Percy Jackson_movie, and got stage fright halfway through?

Bluey sagged. "Sorry about this. It's just… Well, I'm frustrated and scared and pretty sure I was dead twenty minutes ago, and my right arm's covered in armour even though I'm left-handed, and-"

He stilled. "Are you even listening?"

Hershey looked up. "Wait, what?"

Blue-dude growled. "Oh, you're asking for it now…" He stood up, and Hershey's eyes were immediately drawn to the short twin katanas strapped to Mr. Mohawk's sides. Very shiny, very _sharp,_and very very _very_like that terrible knife that killed Hershey _last time_.

Hershey shuddered in fear, just as the man raised an armoured fist.

And like lightning, a short, _pink-skinned_ _nurse_seemed to fly out of nowhere.

Pink.

Skin.

Hershey stared, half-thankful for the distraction from the giant knives.

Mowhawk-Man seemed to have a relatively pale complexion, and Hershey felt rather proud of the caramel-like colour of his own skin.

But this woman was _pink._

"No fighting in the resting zone!" The little lady shrieked furiously, and grabbed the collar of cat-eared, giant-eyed humanoid. "Well!? Who do you think you are, attacking innocent-"

Then the squat nurse turned her gaze to Hershey. "Oh, not you too!" The lady tugged on Hershey's Plate-Head-Cap-Thing. It was like pulling on an ear, so Hershey did the obvious thing.

He shrieked and tried to dive for cover.

He failed miserably in his new body, and ended up being half-dragged along, half-stumbling blindly side-by-side next to a man who wanted to kill him.

Before long, the odd trio reached one of the three-dozen cubicles that dotted the walls. Miss. Nurse finally let go, and Hershey sighed in relief.

"Just put your hand on the screen, and the machinery will do the rest." Nurse-Lady said cheerfully.

And before either Cat-Man or Hershey could answer, she had slammed the door and waddled off, most likely to torment another person.

Cat-Ears spluttered as the pink freak of nature toddled away, and eventually met Hershey's eyes. "How- But- Why-" He put his face in his hands, and the navy armour along his arm clinked.

"I'm already dead in this freak show anyway." The man muttered. "Might as well play along."

He stuck out a hand. "I'm Lorenzo Coronel. Italian. Just call me Lorenz, for short."

Hershey grinned. "Lorry it is, then!" He accepted the offered limb a bit too eagerly. "Hershey!"

The newly-dubbed Lorry frowned, and retrieved his hand before he got stabbed by Hershey's Arm-Scythe.

"Isn't that a kind of chocolate?"

"Your point being?"

"What's your actual name?"

"Igor. But nobody calls me that anymore."

"How do you get _Hershey_ out of _Igor_?"

Hershey did something similar to a shrug, and finally spotted the machine the nurse was talking about behind Lorry's shoulder, pushed up against a wall. It came up to about his waist, and was mostly dark blue. Attached to the wall was a computer screen that had probably seen better days, with an equally old keyboard attached to the counter. What Hershey guessed was a touchscreen was right next to the keyboard, looking as though it had been drilled in last week.

He walked past Lorry, who was still spluttering on about common sense, (Pssh, who would ever need that?) and slapped an open palm against the touchscreen. His claw accidentally stabbed a part of the wall, coming inches away from putting a hole in the computer screen.

Nothing happened, and Hershey realised that there was a power button.

Hoping that Lorry didn't notice, he jabbed it as quickly as possible with his free hand.

The screen began to boot up, and a horizontal green line appeared on the touchscreen, scanning his palm. After about a minute, something beeped, and the computer screen changed.

_Analysation complete. This Pokémon is…_

A little loading icon stayed for a second, before changing into a hideous brown and grey freak of nature, complete with its own creepy flat head, bony spines and claws, and mottled brown armour plates.

It was nightmarish.

It was an abomination.

It was his new body.

_Kabutops._

Below the spinning icon was a bunch of words and numbers and statistics, but Hershey looked away. He felt sick.

It got worse when Lorry peered over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah, that looks a lot like you. Bit like a really realistic costume."

That… _Monstrosity_was now his flesh and blood.

Hershey wanted to vomit. Everything got a bit dizzy as Lorry copyed his actions with the machine.

"Oooh… Dewott. Seems pretty cool."

Lorry finally realised the state Hershey was in.

"Hey, um… Are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

Obviously, the other hybrid _wasn't _okay, but that was beside the point.

Hershey tried to sit down, and nearly impaled himself with a scythe.

"I'm… I'm a monster…" He murmured. The teen stared at his elongated blades attached to his arms.

_He was wearing the kind of weapon that killed him._

The knife that had torn his body apart was haunting Hershey in more ways than one.

Had the half-Kabutops taken more notes in his old psychology class, he would have realized his rather brutal method of death had left him with aichmophobia, a specific phobia of knives.

Hershey knew enough about psychology to be pretty sure patients dealing with their fears usually _shouldn't_have that fear attached to their body.

_Unless there's a phobia of sexual reproduction, _a voice in the back of his head muttered.

Something inside of Hershey's mind seemed to crack. This was all too much to deal with. Torture, death, magical transportation, booming voices…

Wait.

_Wait._

That voice.

The voice that made him come here.

_**…TODAY, YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE MANY CHOSEN BY I, LORD ARCEUS, TO REPOPULATE THE FALLEN PLANET OF POKÉMON…**_

Lord Arceus.

Hershey decided that he had a score to settle.

Of course, that one beautiful moment was completely wrecked the minute somebody knocked on the door, asking,

"Hey! You done in there? There's a line, you know!"

O.O.O.O

_**Abc- Main character**_

**Abc- Minor character**

O.O.O.O

**_Hershey (Igor)- Kabutops_**

**_Lorry (Lorenz/Lorenzo)- Dewott_**

O.O.O.O

**UPDATED OC form:**

**UPDATED Rules: Starting now, OCs that are Dark, Ghost, Poison and Psychic type will be needed more than others. Other Pokémon types will also be needed, but the aforementioned kinds of Pokémon will have a larger chance of appearing.**

**No clichés are being accepted any longer, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO Legendaries, Pseudo-Legendries, Overly-Popular-Pokémon (Eg. Lucario, Zoroark,) and starter Pokémon. You have been warned.**

**Remember: Very,**_**very**_**few spots are remaining right now. You have been warned. Your OC might even just be one or two brief mentions.**

**Form below:**

**Hybrid's name:**

**Pokémon species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (No 'everyday' clothing is going to be accepted any more. Armour is needed. Anyone without armour will be ignored.)**

**Weapon(s): (No More than one or two)**

**Death:**

**Personality:**

**Any preferable goals:**

**Good luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**22/09/2015: Fixed a couple typos, updated OC form. Currently hunting for a nice juicy beta, if anyone's interested.**

O.O.O.O

_In one world, a man dies alone in a forest. In another, a man wakes up to a land devoid of life. After discovering he had blades stuck to his arms, however, that man panicked. The Poké Wars have ended, due to no-one left alive to fight it. Arceus takes dead human souls in an attempt to repopulate the Pokémon world... Of course, that didn't mean said souls would like it._

O.O.O.O

_Lord Arceus._

_Hershey decided that he had a score to settle._

_Of course, that one beautiful moment was completely wrecked the minute somebody knocked on the door, asking,_

_"Hey! You done in there? There's a line, you know!"_

O.O.O.O

Hershey cracked his knuckles. "Minion! Print me up all that info about us! We have a mission!"

Lorry fingered one of his cat-ears. "Wait, minion? What? Since when?"

"Since ten seconds ago. Now, hurry!"

Lorry edged a hand near one of his shortswords. "Are you… Still… Mentally stable?"

Hershey grinned. "Nope!" He used his scythes to pull himself upwards, and stretched. "Faster! We don't have all day!"

The pounding on the door continued. "Helloooooo? Anyone there?"

Hershey nodded a head in the door's general direction. "See?"

Lorry debated his current life options for a moment before grimacing and moving to the computer. Hershey used the time to answer the door.

Immediately, an extremely short girl with just-as-short orange hair pounced on him. "Do you know how long I've been here?!" She hissed.

Hershey shrugged. "Nope." He answered honestly.

Little-Miss-Orange glared. "Name's Emma Kenny. Commander in Iraq. You might have heard of me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

Emma Kenny's hair blazed for a second, as if it had caught on fire. Hershey blinked in surprise.

"Well, I've been here for over an hour, trying to get into these rooms, and just as one opens up, one of the Joy's just shoved you in! Do you know how unfair that is!? I demand right now that-" She froze, and orange eyes narrowed. "Are you even listening?"

Hershey tore his gaze away from her cleavage. "What?"

"That is it!" Before Hershey could react, a swift uppercut smashed into his jaw. It would have hurt less if the fist didn't have blades attached to it like a knuckleduster. Hershey stumbled backwards, clutching his face.

"Well, you little pervert?! You want some!? Come and get some!" Kenny shouted angrily. The furious girl stomped forward.

Hershey's subconscious quietly noted that she was wearing a _lot _of little white-and-blue bangle-y dangle-y things on her wrists. He wondered how they never seemed to fall off.

At the same time, Lorry had whirled around, brandishing half a dozen printed sheets in one hand and a sharpened katana in another.

A part of the Dewott hybrid wondered why he was protecting the life of such an annoying person, but Lorry shrugged it off. "Duck!" He roared, and the Kabutops-Man blindly complied.

Lorry hurled his katana like a boomerang.

Hershey heroically threw up.

The sword missed, bounced off the Ukrainian's brown helmet, and lodged itself into Emma Kenny's stomach.

The war commander's face slackened for a moment in frozen time, and then she collapsed in an undignified pile of limbs on the ground.

Lorry grabbed Hershey by the scruff of his neck. "We gotta get outta here!"

"You just killed someone!"

The Dewot/Human shoved his partner through the doorway. "It happens!"

"She looks like she's dead!"

"We will too if we don't hurry!"

Just as the duo rounded a corner, still bickering, there was a massive roar of rage. Hybrids still in bed were waking up, panicking.

A giant fireball tore off the corner of the wall, and Hershey could make out the form of a very angry, very on-fire Emma Kenny, who was currently being restrained by half a dozen nurses.

"See?" Lorry hissed. "She's fine!"

"She has a hole in her stomach!"

"So we need to run!"

"No!" Hershey pried off Lorry's arm, rather awkwardly. "Why are you so fine with trying to kill people!?"

Lorry stared back at him, surrounded by fire and shouting and chaos.

Just as it looked like he was going to spill, a flaming piece of metal missed his head by centimetres.

"I'll tell you later. Just- Come on!"

Hershey shadowed the other man as best as he could, occasionally having to dodge panicking hybrids and confused people. After passing a sobbing bird-like girl, however, Lorry broke into a full-on sprint.

Hershey did his best to keep up, doing his best to run with giant blades on his arms. On more than one occasion he had to backtrack after poking a violent-looking person by accident.

And suddenly- Fresh air. Beautiful, cold, clean air that wasn't filled with sweat and humidity.

Lorry was waiting just outside the massive evacuating crowd, tapping a foot impatiently.

He was still carrying the papers, oddly. The Kabutops hybrid suddenly remembered that Lorenz had lost one of his two swords protecting him. He shivered, but not from the memory.

It was mostly from the fact that it was currently snowing, and underneath his armour, Hershey was pretty sure he was wearing a T-shirt.

He jogged over to his companion, teeth chattering. "I-i-ideas?"

Lorry pulled a face. _Easy for him. _Hershey thought bitterly. The Dewott Hybrid at least had a jacket and pants, and that was ignoring that warm-looking armour.

Hershey had skin to protect him from the cold, and that was about it.

"Stay away from whatever the police force is here. Find someplace to stay. Work out what this-" Lorry shook his papers. "Means, and use it to our advantage. Find out where we are, and why."

Hershey frowned. "Didn't you hear that voice when we were… Dead?"

Lorry snorted. "I was a bit busy being unconscious."

Hershey looked around. Besides the evacuating building, it seemed as though he and Lorry were in a massive city, not unlike New York. Snow hung everywhere like a massive white blanket, and the Ukrainian felt grateful for the heavy brown hiking boots he was wearing. How had he not noticed that before?

A few signposts hung around the area, blending into the grey and white city. Hershey read the nearest one out loud. "Hotel Grand Lake, Route 213, Seven Stars Restaurant, twenty kilometres."

Lorry turned. "What?"

Hershey pointed at the sign, and Lorry wisely said, "Oh."

The Dewott Hybrid fiddled with a cat ear. "So. Game plan. What do we do?"

Hershey would have pinched the bridge of his nose, but he was too scared of stabbing himself in the head. "You idiot. It says, 'Hotel.' We need a place to stay. So where do we go?"

O.O.O.O

Lucifer Xeren, despite his name, considered himself a rather peaceful person. He enjoyed gardening. He was patient. He was humble. He didn't even carry a grudge against his girlfriend, who had poisoned him three days ago.

No, Lucifer was _good._

So, why was it that every person that came across his path would freeze up in fear?

It seemed unfair. _Sure, _he had a name that would suit Dracula, and _sure, _he was pale as a ghost.

_Yes, _he was part-Salamence, but was that his fault?

It was winter, too, so he had the perfect excuse to wear that nice and warm cloak he had been reborn in.

Yet the two new travellers had taken a single look at him and panicked.

Lucifer sighed as he contemplated what to do. Georgia would likely return from her rock-climbing activities in about half an hour, which left Reggie.

And Reggie couldn't be trusted with anything.

The Salamence Hybrid chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I take it that the two of you wish to stay here for the night?" Lucifer tried to smile warmly at the duo.

The tall blue one nodded jerkily.

The slightly shorter brown one rolled his eyes backwards and collapsed on top of a patch of lettuce.

Yes, Lucifer was a peaceful person. A patient person.

At that moment, he was also an extremely _irritated _person.

O.O.O.O

**_Abc- Main character_**

**Abc- Minor character**

O.O.O.O

**_Hershey (Igor)- Kabutops_**

**_Lorry (Lorenz/Lorenzo)- Dewott_**

**_Georgia_**

**_Reggie_**

**Lucifer- Salamence**

**Emma Kenny- Monferno**

O.O.O.O

**UPDATED OC form:**

**UPDATED Rules: Starting now, OCs that are Dark, Ghost, Poison and Psychic type will be needed more than others. Other Pokémon types will also be needed, but the aforementioned kinds of Pokémon will have a larger chance of appearing.**

**No clichés are being accepted any longer, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO Legendaries, Pseudo-Legendries, Overly-Popular-Pokémon (Eg. Lucario, Zoroark,) and starter Pokémon. You have been warned.**

**Remember: Very,**_**very**_******few spots are remaining right now. You have been warned. Your OC might even just be one or two brief mentions.**

**Form below:**

**Hybrid's name:**

**Pokémon species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (No 'everyday' clothing is going to be accepted any more. Armour is needed. Anyone without armour will be ignored.)**

**Weapon(s): (No More than one or two)**

**Death:**

**Personality:**

**Any preferable goals:**

**Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**22/09/2015: Fixed a few typos, and finally got rid of that damn mohawk. **

O.O.O.O

_In one world, a man dies alone in a forest. In another, a man wakes up to a land devoid of life. After discovering he had blades stuck to his arms, however, that man panicked. The Poké Wars have ended, due to no-one left alive to fight it. Arceus takes dead human souls in an attempt to repopulate the Pokémon world... Of course, that didn't mean said souls would like it._

O.O.O.O

_The tall blue one nodded jerkily._

_The slightly shorter brown one rolled his eyes backwards and collapsed on top of a patch of lettuce._

_Yes, Lucifer was a peaceful person. A patient person._

_At that moment, he was also an extremely_ irritated_ person._

O.O.O.O

Hershey awoke to the sound of crackling flames and the warmth of a bed.

His arms felt like they were made of lead. His eyelids were practically glued together.

Where was he?

_Sccccrape._

_Sccccrape._

_Shhhhink._

Hershey grimaced. The noise was like somebody rubbing fingernails on a chalkboard.

After an inhumane effort, he successfully cracked open an eye, searching for the offending sound.

Right at his bedside, a figure in brown was sharpening a blade.

Their stomach was decorated with crimson blood.

Memories of last evening rushed to Hershey's head. The attack of Emma Kenny, hiking for hours and hours on end, meeting a creepy vampire who was working on a garden. Fainting.

The hybrid recalled how quickly Lorry had reacted to Emma Kenny.

Was it possible that he attacked Dracula's twin as well? If it did, it would explain the bloodstains on this guy's shirt. Was this guy Mr. Vampire?

Hershey squinted. In the darkness, it was difficult to make out much, other than what the dim glow of the fire could show.

He mentally shrugged. The best course of action would be to assume this was Count Dracula, and move on to another important fact.

There was the basic rule of life and death: If two people try to kill each other, only one person is supposed to crawl out alive.

And the person beside him was most definitely not Lorry.

Vampire-Man killed Lorry.

Lorry was dead because of Vampire-dude.

This guy had killed his only friend so far in this new world.

With a burst of rage, Hershey shot out of the cot, arms already moving at Lorry's killer.

Count Dracula gave a girly shriek and jumped backwards, but he was too slow. Hershey's arm-scythe smashed into his stomach. The blade killed Dracula instantly.

Or rather, _would have, _if it wasn't coated in bubble wrapping.

Hershey had dealt all the damage of a rubber bat.

Below him, his victim moaned weakly, clutching the back of his head. Or rather, _her _head.

It was then he realized he had just attacked a girl.

A small one.

Who was currently armed with nothing but a knife sharpener. Hershey's foot was on top of the second blade.

Hershey felt like a jerk.

Of course, that was the exact moment the girl swept his legs off the floor in a sweeping kick, stood up and lifted the knife sharpener like a dagger.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to explain." She hissed. She was scary in the dull glow of the fire. Sort of like a mother when she caught you stealing brownies. Or maybe Molly Weasley. Either one. Your decision.

Hershey did the obvious thing, and hissed right back. "You guys killed Lorenz!" He made a gesture at her shirt. "Look! You haven't even bothered to clean the blood! And you think I'm supposed be fine with that!? Who do you think you are, you- You-"

He realized he had been spitting during his rant, and hastily wiped his chin clean from saliva.

There was a sigh, and Hershey saw the killer pinch the bridge of her nose. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" She asked him slowly, as if speaking to a stubborn toddler.

Then again, Hershey _did _have the same mental capacity as one.

"If we wanted to kill you guys, I would have slit your throat while you were sleeping. Instead, I wrapped up your blades before you gutted yourself. You really think we're killers?"

The Kabutops hybrid nodded, eager to prove his point. "Then what about your shirt? It's covered in blood!"

"Please," The woman snorted. "As if. I'm half-Excadrill. My shirt always looks like this." To emphasize her point, she waved a hand over her stomach.

"As for your friend…" Lady-Covered-With-What-Was-Definitely-Not-Blood pointed across the room, where a dozen beds were pushed up against the wall, side by side. "He's right there."

"Lorry!"

Said hybrid was snoring quietly in the bed closest to the door, almost invisible underneath the covers. His mohawk had been matted down from rolling around in his sleep, and the Ukrainian had a weird feeling that Lorry would prefer it that way.

Hershey brightened considerably. "You didn't tear out his guts!"

The Excadrill hybrid barked out a laugh. "So that guy really is named like a truck?"

Hershey pouted, shuffling a bit on his awkward position on the floor. "Um, _nooo. _His name's Lorenz-y something. But that's way too long, so I just call him Lorry."

The woman had lowered the knife sharpener by now, and extended an arm to Hershey. "Well, I'm Giorgia. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but to be fair, you _did _attack me with… Whatever those are." Giorgia nodded to Hershey's scythes.

"Hershey."

"What?"

"Well, we _are _all introducing ourselves here." The Kabutops hybrid took the offered hand, and stretched. He felt bones crack.

Giorgia continued to stare at him oddly. "No, I mean; isn't a Hershey a chocolate?"

"What's so bad about chocolate?"

"Nothing! But… Are you sure that's a name?"

"Well, it's _my _name. That counts for something, right?"

"You know what? I'm not even going to question it. I mean, look at Tonka Truck over there."

"It's _Lorry._ Get it right."

The Dewott hybrid in question groaned, and sat up. Rubbing sleep crust from his eyes, he peered blearily around.

"Oh. Hi Giorgia. Looks like you've met Hershey."

Hershey's head darted back and forth between the two. "Wait, you've met? Like, before all this?"

Lorry yawned. "No, you just fainted before we got here. I had to carry you over here. Met Giorgia along the way."

The blue hybrid squinted, eyes adjusting to the firelight. "Actually, I introduced myself wrong before. Sorry 'bout that. Full name's Lorenzo. This idiot over here made up a nickname. Sorta stuck." He yawned again, and clambered out of bed. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Time for you to get a watch." Giorgia made a deliberate effort to not look at Hershey.

"Five in the morning. Reggie woke me up an hour ago, so I figured I might as well wake up the whole villa." The Excadrill hybrid said.

Hershey's head snapped back to Giorgia. "Right. That guy's automatically awesome."

The girl glared. "Well, just look for the building near the pool," She spat bitterly. "You'll probably hear him first."

The Kabutops got a weird feeling that the two didn't get along too well, but slipped out the door anyway.

Cold morning air whooshed back at him, and Hershey quickly closed the door, preventing the warmth of the fire to escape the building.

It was both dark and light outside, as if the sun had gotten halfway out of bed, realized what the time was, and hurried back under the blanket before it got too cold.

The Ukrainian peered around at the countryside. White and blue villas dotted the surrounding landscape: There was a faint '_Doof, doof, doof' _pounding away, maybe two hundred metres to the west.

Bingo: Beside heavy fencing and a group of trees, there was a house with lights on. The sound was coming from there. Hershey rushed towards it, bubble-wrap crinkling and boots crunching through the morning snow.

The pounding got louder as Hershey got closer. By the time he had arrived, it sounded like somebody was throwing bodies against a wall. He peered through the nearest window, and immediately knew why Giorgia hated this guy so much.

The first thing- Or, to be more specific, _things, _he noticed was the miniature sea of empty beer bottles. A speaker that had seen better days hung in the shadows, painfully ebbing out a constant beat. In the middle of the entire mess, a man in a slightly-oversized navy jacket was hopping to the beat.

Before the Kabutops hybrid could register anything else, a… _was that lightning bolt!? _Burst out of the man's hand clipping the side of a lamp. The lights flickered, and Hershey's eyes were immediately drawn to his face.

A jaw dropped.

The guy had a… a _mane _would probably fit the best. Wild, spiky black hair stood up in clumps. A cross between a Five o'clock shadow and beard stubble had claimed the sides of the man's jawline.

The creepiest bit were the glowing eyes.

Twin, tiny little shining dots danced around merrily. In the dim lighting, Hershey though he could make out the features of his eyes: Black irises and molten gold pupils. Seemed a bit inverted, to him. As if there was a flashlight trapped inside the man's head, a faint light illuminated the first few feet in front of his face, stemming from the pupils.

And suddenly, those two eerie lights turned onto Hershey's face.

Everything happened at once. Hershey shoved his bubble-wrapped scythes blindly in front of him. As fast as lightning, a stick with a blade attached to the side of it- _A glaive, _the back of Hershey's mind answered- had appeared in Mane-Man's hands.

And just as fast, the weapon was hurled at the window.

Glass shattered. Hershey grimaced as invisible shards cut across his face. The glaive tore into the bubble-wrapping, coming to a halt as it smashed into Hershey's helmet.

Silence.

Slowly, carefully, Hershey pried the glaive out of his helmet. Cold air rushed into his face, and the Kabutops hybrid discovered that there was now a solitary (But still very large) crack in his glorious, brand-new helmet/part of his skull.

Glowing eyes regarded him closely through the broken remains of the window.

"Well. You lived. That's new."

Thor's trashy duplicate nodded at Hershey. "I'm guessing you're a guest, then. I'm Reggie. Luxray morph. Can I have my glaive back?"

O.O.O.O

**_Abc- Main character_**

**Abc- Minor character**

O.O.O.O

**_Hershey (Igor)- Kabutops_**

**_Lorry (Lorenz/Lorenzo)- Dewott_**

**_Georgia- Excadrill_**

**_Reggie- Luxray_**

**Lucifer- Salamence**

**Emma Kenny- Monferno**

O.O.O.O

**UPDATED OC form:**

**UPDATED Rules: Starting now, OCs that are Dark, Ghost, Poison and Psychic type will be needed more than others. Other Pokémon types will also be needed, but the aforementioned kinds of Pokémon will have a larger chance of appearing.**

**No clichés are being accepted any longer, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO Legendaries, Pseudo-Legendries, Overly-Popular-Pokémon (Eg. Lucario, Zoroark,) and starter Pokémon. You have been warned.**

**Remember: Very,**_**very**_******few spots are remaining right now. You have been warned. Your OC might even just be one or two brief mentions.**

**Form below:**

**Hybrid's name:**

**Pokémon species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (No 'everyday' clothing is going to be accepted any more. Armour is needed. Anyone without armour will be ignored.)**

**Weapon(s): (No More than one or two)**

**Death:**

**Personality:**

**Any preferable goals:**

**Good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp.**

**Three reviews.**

**THREE.**

**AND NOT A SINGLE OC SUBMISSION.**

**I actually feel kinda insulted, to be honest.**

**Anyway. Three more major characters to be introduced left, and two o' them are startin' now. And don't forget: Reviews are love. Reviews are life. Reviews, therefore, are what keep you alive.**

O.O.O.O

_In one world, a man dies alone in a forest, stabbed to death after fighting for his country. In another world, the man wakes up in a new, exotic kingdom fallen to a tyrannical ruler. After discovering he had giant blades stuck to his hands, however, that man panicked. Hybrid AU, OC's needed._

O.O.O.O

_Glowing eyes regarded him closely through the broken remains of the window._

_"Well. You lived. That's new."_

_Thor's trashy duplicate held out a hand. "I'm guessing you're a guest, then. I'm Reggie. Luxray morph. Can I have my glaive back?_

O.O.O.O

Rolf Kaiser, a twenty-year-old mass murderer, prison escapee and known serial killer, woke up with a mouthful of sand in his mouth and saltwater in his eyes.

Swearing angrily, he got to his feet and tried to make sense of the situation.

He had been hiding from Julius Kelp again: The policeman had a large grudge against Rolf, and when word came 'round that Rolf was trying to lay low in southern California's beaches, the officer had kindly responded with a search party.

Rolf remembered diving off the pier to escape the baying German Shepards- Doing his best to swim away before he lost a leg, or his head. He had escaped from the local prison seventeen times now: He wasn't going to risk getting caught again.

But then…

Rolf grit his teeth, doing his best to think.

It was hard to tell, but he was pretty sure he had been stung by some sort of jellyfish.

Then there had been darkness and swirling and lights, with some guy 'Arr-key-us' stopping halfway through a speech once he realised who he (Or was it a she… Maybe an it?) was talking to.

After that, he was pretty sure he had been thrown into the ocean.

Well.

That sucked.

Rolf spat out some more dirt.

Wait.

His razor blade.

His sweet, precious, razor blade. It had belonged to his pa when Rolf was a kid.

Had he lost it?

He moved to pat down his pockets, and instead came into contact with damp jeans.

He hadn't been wearing jeans before.

Rolf looked down.

He was barechested, and his glorious razor was strapped to the bottom of his leg. He was wearing nothing but blue jeans and a belt.

More importantly, his chest was blue.

Rolf Kaiser was not supposed to be blue.

He knew this.

His skin stubbornly refused to obediently change colour.

His hands were blue, too. So were his arms.

On the bright side, he still had his razor, attached to a sheath on his leg. He tried to pick it up.

But instead of reaching down like a normal person, a thick, light blue tentacle- A bit thicker than his arm- went down for him.

It snaked around the handle, flattening itself to get around Rolf's leg, and hung the blade next to his head.

Rolf stared.

The tentacle would have probably stared back if it had eyes.

"This is new."

As if it was some sort of cue, a dozen more of the tube-like limbs popped up around him. The killer felt little brushes against his back, like hair in the wind.

Or, given where the odd appendages appeared to be stemming from, tentacles in the breeze.

Well, then.

He tried to be like those people in the action movies, and took stock of the situation.

He was blue, he had squishy tentacles attached to his back, and whenever he licked his lips free of sand, his tongue came into contact with a sharp bony substance, as if he had a beak.

Doing his best to ignore his new body, Rolf observed the unfamiliar sandy landscape. A long, _long _beach, maybe the size of a dozen football fields, stretched to both his left and right. That was probably the only resemblance this place had to California.

Rolf guessed his semi-unconcious state had either drifted to Canada or some other country. Maybe he ran into some magic fish or whatever along the way, and became half-squid.

So, priorities: Food. Water. Shelter. Idea of where he was. Explanation for his new look. Either find a way back to California or kill enough people to build up the good ol' reputation.

As tempting as the last one was, shelter probably came first. He scanned the countryside.

In front of him was a massive cliff, with trees and foliage at the top. Unless his tentacles had jet packs inside them, there was no way to get up there. And even if Rolf _did _want to head up, he would just get lost in the forest.

To his left, in the far distance, he made out white and blue houses, like some rich guy's personal villa or whatever. It was tempting to go over there, but it was way too far. Plus, there was probably just a single rich old geezer. The money would have been stored in vaults around the world, and an eighty-year-old woman probably wasn't the best of first targets.

To his right, probably a dozen yards away, the beginnings of a city took hold. Beside one or two slummy-looking huts or caves, the buildings slowly became less and less shabbier the further they were.

Now _that _was a good idea. A world of fast food and easy kills beckoned.

Rolf grinned, and ordered his brand-new glorious, strong, obedient tentacles into carrying him there, like the guy from _Spider-Man. _The one with the extra metal arms. Doctor Something-or-other.

His brand-new glorious, strong, obedient tentacles either ignored him or pathetically strained to lift Rolf upwards. It might have been his imagination, but Rolf though he heard one of the extra limbs whimper weakly.

He scowled and began the journey on foot.

He continued for some time, walking until the sun was beginning to set.

By then, he had all but given up.

He had only passed the very first of the slummy shacks, and with every step he took, the city seemed further and further away.

Of course, that was most likely just his subconscious, complaining about his sore feet and hungry stomach and tired brain and thirsty throat. But Rolf didn't really think about that, instead opting to call it a night and duck into the closest cave.

Just as he was getting comfortable in a nice warm spot between two rocks, a blade jutted out of the shadows and slammed into the spot where his head was a moment ago.

An electronic female voice began to speak from about ten feet away, and Rolf made an effort to become smaller.

"_Analysation complete." _The Siri voice whirred. "_Target: Rolf Kaiser. Tentacruel/Human hybrid. History: Spawned four hours ago. Human life: Small-time Californian serial killer. Age: Twenty years. Chance of success: 72%."_

He frowned, and stood up. "Wait, what? Can you say that again?"

All he got in return was a glimpse of an armour clad girl wielding a very large gun.

_"Move Select: Flash Cannon."_

The miniature cannon began to give a white glow, and Rolf jumped out of the way as a foot-thick laser beam shot out. One of his tentacles weren't so lucky, and was blasted into oblivion. It felt tingly.

He turned, wondering what happened to his not-so-precious extension, and watched with a morbid fascination as the light blue flesh gradually regrew.

Oh man, that was _cool._

Iron Woman frowned, the glowing red eyes dimming slightly. The expression looked inhuman on the flattened and rounded skull. Rolf had another chance to analyse his new opponent: A mostly-skin-tight suit of metal armor, dotted with spikes here and there. One arm was mostly normal, save for a few minor differences: Her arm seemed to be made of the same stuff on her legs and torso, except lacked a hand. Instead, three ceramic blades jutted out, and a dozen small slots ringed around them creepily. The other arm had that massive cannon-gun-thing attached, once again glowing eerily.

Why didn't _he _have cool armor like that? All he had were a bunch of immortal lazy tentacles and an old-fashioned razor.

_"Error: Target organism capable of regeneration. Selected solution: Hyper Beam. Chance of success: 64%._

Rolf threw himself to the ground as a second laser shot past, and desperately wished for a nice, shiny, large rifle.

If there was a God out there, they didn't respond, leaving him with nothing but the razor blade.

Actually…

He drew said razor from its sheath, and leapt at the recovering robot.

The razor bounced off the metal armor like a kid on a trampoline, and Rolf discovered exactly how annoying and painful it is to get a broken shoulder in a fist fight.

The robot's cold red eyes lit up again, and the bladed arm swung towards him. Rolf jumped up, using his newfound tentacles to climb up onto the girl's shoulders.

He scanned her body for weaknesses desperately, and suddenly saw his lifeline: A minuscule sliver of pale skin between the collarbone and the neck, where the large, misshapen helmet protected the rest of the skull. Rolf jammed his knife in the area as fast as he could, and pushed, trying to wedge the blade's handle past the blocky helmet.

Of course, that was the exact moment when the evil robot slumped to the ground, taking her impromptu passenger down with her.

Rolf snatched his razor from the ground, and observed the quietly groaning attacker at his feet.

She slowly got up, clutching her head with her blade hand. If she had been human, Little Miss Terminator would have crushed her skull.

"Nnnggghhhh…" Purple eyes peered up at Rolf, who frowned. Weren't they red just before? Besides, why was her voice so different?

Suddenly, Robogirl realized where she was, and jumped to her feet. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I mean, MeridawokeupandIcouldn't-I'm sorry!"

Rolf frowned. "Wait, what?"

Shaking sightly, the girl did her best to stop hyperventilating. "I mean, I'm Seras. Half-Metang. I'm sorry if I tried to… You know. Kill you. Or someone. I can't remember when it happens."

Rolf scratched his beard stubble. "You mean, you went crazy and shot a bunch of laser beams and tried to smash me into the dirt, and you can't _remember, _but _you know you did it?!_" He paused, contemplating the lucidity of the statement. "Damn."

The girl- Seras, if he remembered correctly- whimpered. "No- I mean yes- I mean-" She took a deep breath. "Split-Personality disorder. It's gotten worse after all this started. Nurse said I have two brains now, so I have two different minds." The polished metal features twisted themselves into something that resembled a sobbing little girl. "I'm sorry! If you want to leave, do it. It doesn't matter!"

Rolf's face twisted into something vaguely resembling a smile. "No, it's fine." He replied, crossing his fingers behind his back. If he could find a way to turn that killer side on and off, he'd have himself a pet killing machine. Then he wouldn't just be feared wherever he was now- He'd be feared across the globe!"

O.O.O.O

"So, let me get this straight." Giorgia began, rubbing her temples. "You," She pointed at Hershey, "Are saying that some guy called Arky-something brought us all here? And if we want to go back home, we have to find him and get him to do it?"

Reggie smirked, twirling a sword like a conductor's baton. "Can there be some blood involved? I want blood involved."

Lucifer gritted his teeth at the Luxray hybrid. "Aren't we supposed to be civilized people?"

"No." Hershey butted in, and Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I mean, can't we talk to this Arceus like human beings? We're all adults here. There's no need for immaturity." The half-Salamence crossed his arms. "Besides, I'd rather be farming. I've seen beetroots smarter that the lot of you combined."

Lorry frowned. "Hey, now-" He began, but Reggie cut him off. "You talk to beetroots? You really _are _crazy."

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it, you-"

"Well, I can give you a place you can shove your bloody radishes-"

"Why you-"

"QUIET!" Giorgia roared, and everyone went silent. After a moment, the Excadrill-morph continued. "First of all, Reggie, stop aggravating Lucifer. Lucifer, stop arguing with Reggie. Hershey, shut up. Why can't you all be like Lorenz?"

Lorry looked up from his book. "You said something?"

"Anyway," Giorgia said, "Back to the topic. Arceus. Yesterday I went down to Sunyshore-"

"Wait, where's that?"

Giorgia glared daggers at Hershey. "_I just told you to shut up._"

Hershey shut up.

Giorgia went on. "Sunyshore's where all of us came from. Now, in Sunyshore, things are getting pretty chaotic. People are going crazy trying to figure out where they are, and stores and houses are being looted. One person- I think she said she was a Monferno, was starting up a bit of a riot. She said that a pair of terrorists attacked her last week, and that they probably know why we're here."

Hershey gulped.

"The few that were awake while being transported, like Hershey, are saying that… What's the name again?"

"Arceus?" Lorry supplied.

"Yeah, that. They were saying that Arceus is behind all of this, and people are tearing up libraries trying to find out who Arceus is."

Reggie gave a low whistle. "Damn, girl, someone's got a good pair of lungs. You know what else you could do with those?"

Lorry helpfully stamped on the Luxray hybrid's foot.

Giorgia gave an inhuman snarl, and Lucifer edged away from her.

The woman took a deep breath, and looked at Lorry. "Lorenz, continue."

Lorry quietly closed his book. "I've been looking through the library here for some info on Arcues, and I found this." He gestured at the think yellowing book. "There's a myth about how Arceus and a 'Creation Trio' shaped the entire world, beginning at Mount Coronet. And guess what else?"

Hershey raised a hand. "It gave instructions on how to look through girl's clothing?"

Reggie shifted uncomfortably.

Giorgia threw the nearest item on hand – Lorry's ancient book – at Hershey, and the prized manuscript promptly tore in half after coming into contact with Hershey's head.

"The book!" Lorry shrieked, clutching at the torn pages. "You- There was a- The book had a map! And a guide! And you wrecked it!"

Giorgia pointed at Hershey. "Blame his thick skull."

Lucifer shuddered, but took his hands off his eyes. "Isn't there a map in the lobby here? I'm pretty sure there was a mountain on there."

Lorry sighed in relief, and drew up the newfound hope to continue. "I found a chapter on something called the 'God-Slayers.' Thankfully, it's not in here," He pointed at the remains of the book, "But in the café. I left it there after lunch. Apparently, there was something called the 'Poké Wars.' A lot of people and Pokémon died. Maybe all of them.

"But there were some Pokémon that were way too powerful to kill normally, with a knife or gun. Things like Rayquaza and Uxie and Ho-oh. They were injured, yeah, but some of the surviving humans, and some Pokémon that allied with them- They created the God-Slayers to destroy the most powerful legendries. There was a sword, a knife… I think they made a gun, but it says that Ho-oh burnt it to cinders… Um… There might have been something else too, but I forgot what it was.

"Anyway. The God-Slayers are hidden everywhere, in places where the legendries were killed. What I'm saying is, if Arceus doesn't agree with us, or tries to kill us where we stand, we can use them to threaten him. Maybe even kill him if we have to."

The silence was deafening. Lucifer looked paler than normal. Hershey seemed impressed.

Reggie whooped.

"We have a plan now!" He crowed happily. "Come on! Time to find those things and kill stuff!"

O.O.O.O

**Sorry about the long update people! I've just had more exams than the average Mastery University student. I know that as a fact.**

O.O.O.O

**_Abc- Main character_**

**Abc- Minor character**

O.O.O.O

**_Hershey (Igor)- Kabutops_**

**_Lorry (Lorenz/Lorenzo)- Dewott_**

**_Georgia- Excadrill_**

**_Reggie- Luxray_**

**_Rolf- Tentacruel_**

**_Seras- Metang (The 'Doctor Jekyll' of two personalities in one body.)_**

**_Merida- Metang (The 'Hyde' of two personalities in one body.)_**

**Lucifer- Salamence**

**Emma Kenny- Monferno**

O.O.O.O

**OC form below:**

**Quick rules: No Mary Sues.**

**No legendaries. That includes stuff like Lucario and Zoroark, as they are everywhere. Oh, and I've already got a couple starter Pokémon here, too. So preferably none of those, either. **

**Be original. Go through the National Dex first. Do stuff like Ampharos, Wobbuffet, Gligar.**

**NO CLICHES PLEASEEEEEEEEE.**

**Oh, yeah. Try not to make too many people with good looks or vague appearances. I need details and anti-Sues. Not Volkners everywhere.**

**Also, you're character could be anything. I'll probably PM you to tell you what I'm planning, but there will be little to no warning if you're character's going to be killed of straight away, a minor character, or a major one. **

**So:**

**Hybrid's name:**

**Pokémon species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (The clothing, if you haven't realised thus far, is designed for battle. So armour would be preferable!)**

**Weapon(s): (No More than two or three)**

**Death: **

**Personality:**

**If you're character's gonna do something, what would it be? Dying can count:**

**Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Another OC!**

**Um- I mean-**

**Can I have some reviews? Pretty please?**

O.O.O.O

_In one world, a man dies alone in a forest, stabbed to death after fighting for his country. In another world, the man wakes up in a new, exotic kingdom fallen to a tyrannical ruler. After discovering he had giant blades stuck to his hands, however, that man panicked. Hybrid AU, OC's needed._

O.O.O.O

_"Anyway. The God-Slayers are hidden everywhere, in places where the legendries were killed. What I'm saying is, if Arceus doesn't agree with us, or tries to kill us where we stand, we can use them to threaten him. Maybe even kill him if we have to."_

_The silence was deafening. Lucifer looked paler than normal. Hershey seemed impressed._

_Reggie whooped._

_"We have a plan now!" He crowed happily. "Come on! Time to find those things and kill stuff!"_

O.O.O.O

_Six Months Later…_

O.O.O.O

Rolf hunched forward in the darkness, silently stalking his first victim. A _very _hot woman was picking through Sunyshore's streets with ease, elegantly passing both obstacles and love-struck hybrids.

The part-Gardevoir (According to Seras) looked behind her shoulder for a second, and Rolf ducked behind a building and counted to thirty. When he stuck his head out again, the Psychic was immersed in an argument with a merchant.

Silent as a mouse, Rolf stalked up behind her, razor in hand. Seras (Or was it Merida now?) eyed Rolf carefully from the shade of the pharmacy across the road.

"… Call me a woman again, and you'll find yourself missing a set of arms," The half-Gardevoir snarled to the shopkeeper.

Even though this meant blowing his cover for a surprise attack, Rolf had to ask. "So wait, you're _not_ female?"

The Gardevoir hybrid didn't bother answering. "You know what? I'll buy that stupid incense somewhere else. I hate you all."

That was when Rolf took his chance, and hurled the razor as hard as he could. The blade shot into the side of the male Gardevoir's midsection, and one of the serial killer's tentacles wrapped itself around the hybrid's mouth to prevent it from screaming.

At the same time, Merida the Terminator had shot over to the store owner in an instant, and her spiked arm had lodged itself into the man's throat. "_Move Select: Meteor Mash," _Merida whirred mechanically. "_Chance of fatality: 97%."_

Rolf smirked happily. "I like those odds!" He strolled over to the fallen Gardevoir, ignoring the blood pooling by his feet. "Looks like we win. Two points to the dream team!"

Of course, that was the moment when the hybrid's corpse flickered and vanished. Rolf yelped, and snatched up the bloodied razor.

"Heh… Nice try…" A deep voice muttered behind him. Rolf whirled around, tentacles shooting out in a vain attempt to catch his victim.

Ten metres away, the half-Gardevoir was clutching his wound. Golden light spilled from his hands, masking the stab wound in mere moments. The hybrid spat out some blood. "Recover, you son of a bitch. Pity I can't Teleport too far, but I'll still be able to take you down."

"_Move Select: Pursuit."_

Obviously, the Psychic had never met Merida. The Metang morph's blade arm glowed with inhumane energy, and a purple aura slammed into the opponent. Rolf took up the opportunity to get up close before giving a swift blow to the Gardevoir hybrid's head.

"Bubblebeam," He hissed, and a tentacle shot a series of nitro glycerine orbs into the corpse. Just to make sure.

Merida stared robotically at him. "_Programmer deletes target instead of Subject #423. Inquisition must be made."_

Rolf scrunched up his face, trying to understand what she said. He kicked the fallen body.

"Um… Programmer… Er… Activates command six through seven...?"

"_Subject #423 disagrees. Activating command nineteen."_

"No!" The half-Tentacruel yelped. "Force shut down, commands sixteen six seven. I think."

Luckily, the robot complied, and the red eyes faded once more into purple. "Ow…" Seras shook her head, trying to make sense of the situation. "Rolf…? What happened? And- _Holy mother of Christ, is that a body?"_

Rolf nodded eagerly. "Yeah. We were shopping for supplies, and this guy came out and attacked us. You went crazy for a second there. Are you alright?"

Seras nodded slowly, as if she wasn't really absorbing his words. "But- she looks like a girl. How do you know she's a man?"

Rolf sighed. "Well, you could always check…"

"Not happening!"

O.O.O.O

"Heeeaaavyy… Thirsty... Can we take a break yet? Pleeeeaaassseee?" Hershey whined.

Giorgia rolled her eyes. "We had a break half an hour ago. Plus your water bottle's _right there." _Nevertheless, she stopped anyway, shrugging off the hiking pack with a sigh of relief.

Behind them, Reggie and Lorry did the same. Reggie did so a bit too enthusiastically, and had to make an effort to stop his pack from rolling down the mountainside.

Lorry immediately whipped out the glued-together halves of the old manuscript's map. "Okay. Whoever wrote the book about the Poké Wars said that the sword is really close. After that, we can look for the spear."

Hershey looked up hopefully. "How close?"

"Just forty more kilometres!"

Reggie jabbed a finger at Lorry. "You, my dear friend, have just moved to the top of my Kill List."

Giorgia spat out a wad of saliva, putting a cap on her water bottle. "You're all terrible hikers. I used to walk three times this far in an hour."

"Not all of us are born with hiking boots on our feet, you know." The Luxray/Human snarled bitterly.

"And not all of us are lazy pigs like you." Giorgia fired back.

Hershey frowned. "I'm not sure who to side with on this one. Reggie put a crack in my helmet and Giorgia has a stick up her ass."

Reggie fought back a grin despite the circumstances. "You know what else I'd put up her ass?" He managed to ask before Giorgia tossed a rock at him.

Lorry put his face between his hands. "We're all going to die."

O.O.O.O

Emma Kenny's face split into a grin. "Wonderful. So Arceus is hiding up in Mt. Coronet like the slimy coward he is… Excellent job, Reed. Wilof, get a small task force and get the specific location. Suttie, you're on recruitment this week. I expect another three dozen members by Sunday. Questions?"

There were none. Kenny had over two hundred hybrids allied to her new army. The three captains in front of her were some of the best.

As the two other captains left the Sunyshore gym, Reed remained at attention. "You asked to talk to me after the meeting, ma'am?"

"Yes. Today, at 15:00, one of our own was murdered. I'm guessing your wondering why Denis Corvallis wasn't present at today's meeting?"

A sharp nod from the Magmortar hybrid.

"He was the victim. Scouts are reporting usage of Dark, Steel and Water moves being used in the area, and the tracker on Corvallis states that he used two moves: Recover and Teleport. It is safe to assume that Corvallis was wounded and died while trying to escape. Besides Operation Papercut, you have a new mission: Discover the culprit, and find out if we have any competitors. You are dismissed."

Reed nodded slowly before slipping out of the makeshift bunker. Kenny pinched the bridge of her nose. Five – No, wait, six months ago – Emma had been in the exact same position, working and ordering and leading to make sure that her team won the war. Now, even though her hair kept lighting up paperwork and people kept randomly sabotaging her missions to find Arceus, the goal remained the same.

Win.

Emma Kenny had died – lost – in war once already. She'd be damned if she was going to lose again.

O.O.O.O

**Yes, I know that I just mentioned a bunch of OCs, and I didn't even go into detail with them. Sorry guys, but not everybody can be a main character. Some of you will get a bit. Some might not. Others might just be ignored, like Skyye the Pink Glaceon in shorts. Sorry!**

O.O.O.O

**AND ANOTHER THING: Guys, from now on, the main character OCs are closed. Any OCs that may be accepted will be put into either Emma Kenny's army as a soldier, or part of a different group that I'm not going to mention yet, just to spite you. BUT I WILL SAY THIS. Dark, Ghost and Poison types will be needed en masse. That is all.**

O.O.O.O

**_Abc- Main character_**

**Abc- Minor character**

O.O.O.O

_**Hershey (Igor)- Kabutops**_

_**Lorry (Lorenz/Lorenzo)- Dewott**_

_**Georgia- Excadrill**_

_**Reggie- Luxray**_

_**Rolf- Tentacruel**_

_**Seras- Metang (The 'Doctor Jekyll' of two personalities in one body.)**_

_**Merida- Metang (The 'Hyde' of two personalities in one body.)**_

**Lucifer- Salamence**

**Emma Kenny- Monferno**

**Reed- Magmortar**

**Denis Corvallis- Gardevoir (Deceased)**

**Mary Suttie- Staraptor**

**Alice Wilof- Meditite**

O.O.O.O

**OC form below:**

**Quick rules: No Mary Sues.**

**No legendaries. That includes stuff like Lucario and Zoroark, as they are everywhere. Nor will any more starter Pokémon be accepted. If I get any more starters, it doesn't matter if you're famous or have good grammar, I ****_will _****send that thing back at you, mentioning this paragraph. So no starters either, thanks. **

**Be original. Go through the National Dex first. Do stuff like Ampharos, Wobbuffet, Gligar.**

**NO CLICHES PLEASEEEEEEEEE.**

**Oh, yeah. Try not to make too many people with good looks or vague appearances. I need details and anti-Sues. Not Volkners everywhere.**

**Also, you're character could be anything. I'll probably PM you to tell you what I'm planning, but there will be little to no warning if you're character's going to be killed of straight away, a minor character, or a major one. **

**So:**

**Hybrid's name:**

**Pokémon species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (The clothing, if you haven't realised thus far, is designed for battle. So armour would be preferable!)**

**Weapon(s): (No More than two or three)**

**Death: **

**Personality:**

**If you're character's gonna do something, what would it be? Dying can count:**

**Good luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for how long it took to update guys, but my laptop is currently in pieces. Moving on…**

O.O.O.O

_In one world, a man dies alone in a forest. In another, a man wakes up to a land devoid of life. After discovering he had blades stuck to his arms, however, that man panicked. The Poké Wars have ended, due to no-one left alive to fight it. Arceus takes dead human souls in an attempt to repopulate the Pokémon world... Of course, that didn't mean said souls would like it. OCs needed._

O.O.O.O

_Emma Kenny had died – lost – in war once already. She'd be damned if she was going to lose again. _

O.O.O.O

Lorry double checked the map, and observed the surrounding mountainside for the sixth time in two minutes.

"I think we've gone a bit off-track. The sword should be right here."

Gioriga groaned, and tossed off her rucksack. "Jesus, Lorenz, are you sure this thing is real? We've been 'right here' for days now."

Reggie helpfully collapsed for emphasis.

Lorry pouted. "Fine. We'll take a lunch break, but afterw- Hershey, what are you _doing?"_

The Ukrainian in question was pounding his scythes against the cave wall like a boxer. "Venting." The Half-Kabutops panted, before returning back to the battered wall. "Angry. Tired. Cranky."

The Dewott/Human stared blankly, his exhausted mind not fully comprehending what he was seeing. The dots were coming together, but much slower than normal.

The God-Slayers were all hidden in various parts of the world. The spear was in some place called 'Kanto'. The dagger was lost to the centuries.

They were currently looking for the fourth God-Slayer, the sword. Unfortunately, it was hidden in a remote island between Hoenn and Sinnoh. It had taken three weeks by boat to reach the site. It was beginning to get ridiculous.

Lorry paused, mentally reviewing his thoughts.

_Hidden in a remote island._

_Hidden… Island…_

_No way._

Without bothering to explain his breakthrough, he stabbed his katana into the rock wall. It clanged off loudly, drawing the other's attention.

_Hidden… Island…_

The Italian Dewott hybrid growled angrily. "Razor Shell!" He repeated the motion, and a small indent in the rock face came into existence.

_Hidden… Island…_

"Could you stop?" Reggie grumbled wearily. "Some of us are trying to rest!"

_Hidden… Island…_

"The sword!" Lorry hissed. "It's _inside _the mountain, not _on _it!"

_Hidden __**in **__the island._

Hershey looked up, surprised, and continued chipping away at the mountain surface with newfound gusto. Excited at the concept of an end to their journey, Giorgia and Reggie joined in.

Clanging steel and Water type moves filled the air. The excess earth constantly interfered with Reggie's attempts at Electric Moves, until the Luxray morph gave up and simply used his sword.

Their progress eventually became visible, as a tunnel large enough to fit a hunching man came into being. After another twenty minutes of hard labour, Hershey felt the remaining chunks of clay break. "We're through! We did it!"

Hershey elbowed past the remaining rubble, and crawled into the dark room. Squinting in the light, he could just make out the form of an empty room, large enough to be an airplane hangar.

He shuffled over to give his teammates a chance to enter, and continued to observe his surroundings as his eyesight returned.

Both stalactites and their polar opposites filled the entire cave, all of which different sizes. The smallest of stalagmites were crushed under his feet, while the largest of pillars were at least three times the Ukrainian's height, and even more so in width.

But the first major object of importance he saw was the entrance, located on the opposite side of the cavern.

Had Lorry insisted they walk another twenty minutes, they would have saved themselves three hours of digging and simply walk through the front door.

Hershey scowled.

The second major object of _extreme _importance was the small mountain headed toward his face.

His blood went cold, and he flew to the side, shrieking. Dust flew upwards, constricting his breathing. Looking up, he made out a pair of ominous, glowing red eyes before scrambling for cover.

_"RRRRRHHHYYYEEEEAAAHHH!"_

Reggie, still half-inside their impromptu tunnel, dove back inside the tiny space as the monster stormed past. "_What is that thing?!" _The half-Luxray screeched.

Lorry gave the monster an analytical overview before hiding behind a particularly large stalagmite. Racking his brain for an answer, he came up with a positive.

"Rhyperior!" The Italian shouted over the ruckus. "Rock and Ground type! Physical attacker!"

Hershey dodged another fist the size of his body, and looked back. "Didn't you say that Pokémon were supposed to be extinct?"

Giorgia grasped her knife, and positioned it just above the floor. "Obviously not," She muttered, before shouting, "Take cover! Earthquake!"

Just yesterday evening, the half-Excadrill had used her knife to help prepare dinner. Now, that knife was turned into a makeshift extension of Giorgia's arm, pushing raw energy into the ground and manipulating it into an all-new form.

A wave of earth rose from the ground, rumbling in the general direction of the Rhyperior.

Said Rhyperior trudged through the surge of stone and clay as though it didn't exist. Beating its chest, the behemoth gave an inhuman roar. Heavier stalactites dropped from the ceiling in the form of rocky missiles.

"_YOU DARE TRESSPASS UPON THE FINAL RESTING PLACE OF LORD HO-OH?!_" The Drill Pokémon bellowed in rage. It swept a massive arm in the general direction of Hershey and Giorgia, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

Lorry clenched his teeth, before realizing that another Earthquake would shatter his gritted molars like sugar glass. Instead, he bounded across the room, unsheathing his katana. "Razor Shell!"

A blade of water hacked out a chunk of rocky flesh. Rhyperior howled in agony, and batted aside a particularly large falling stalactite. "_YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"_

During the commotion, Reggie had sneaked out of his hidey-hole in an attempt to find a decent vantage point. Seeing his chance, he struck. "Not likely! Try this on for size, sucker! _Thunderbolt!"_

The beam of electricity shot itself straight into the Pokémon's wounded back, before pathetically sizzling into nothing. Red eyes narrowed, and the monster spun around. _"INCOMPETENT FOOL! ROCK WRECKER!"_

Twenty tonnes of force collided with the Luxray hybrid, hurling him into the cavern wall.

The wall lost.

Sunlight peeked through the newfound hole in the cave, momentarily blinding Lorry. The Rhyperior seized the chance with both hands, (Or were they clubs?) ramming the half-Dewott with relative ease. Lorenz crumpled to the ground as if he was made of tinfoil.

Hershey froze at the sight.

Rhyperior turned to the final two hybrids, just as the Ukrainian processed what he was seeing.

_Lorry, likely dead or unconscious. Reggie, a broken doll on the ground._

All he saw was red. Livid, Hershey's arms shook with anger.

In that moment, he wanted nothing more other than that _beast _torn apart by his bare hands. Or blades. Whichever struck first.

As he lunged at the Rhyperior, for first time in the six months he had been a hybrid, Igor Hershetrownsky felt grateful for the scythes on his arms.

O.O.O.O

Reed, half Magmortar and Lieutenant to Emma Kenny's Cause, stalked through the strike zone warily, carefully combing the site for witnesses.

Kenny's Psychics had given him a list of every existing hybrid that could have been responsible for Denis Corvallis' murder, and after he was finished here, he would be tasked with hunting down each and every one.

Needless to say, that list was a rather short one. Not many people were capable of taking down the Lieutenant, Dark Type or not. Even so, there were still other hybrids that had been reborn in places other than Sunyshore. Hybrids that had evaded analysis so far.

Currently, he was in the remains of Eterna City. Unlike the abandoned streets of Sunyshore, Eterna had been razed to the ground before anyone had even set foot in the city.

That is, save for a shrine to an unknown Pokémon. Further analysis revealed a hidden bunker underneath the area, half-filled with schematics, various weapons and food.

It had successfully remained a secret for all of three days.

Hybrids wandered in at random, at times looting what they pleased. While the most important information found during the bunker's discovery had been removed, there were still lingering traces of data that could cause a miniature uprising if it was leaked out to the general public.

As if there wasn't enough chaos already.

Reed double checked behind the falling remains of a house, and after spotting no signs of life, headed towards the statue.

He levelled his cannon arm, and carefully navigated it to the base of the stone sculpture.

"Overheat." He muttered. A white-hot ball of fury exited the barrel, before bursting the hidden base into a mushroom of flames and debris.

Nothing inside survived.

Operation Papercut was complete.

Reed gave a thin, cruel smile, and silently buttoned up his leather trenchcoat. He reached into a pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of standard A4 white paper.

His cannon arm made a _shunking_ noise, and three digits escaped from the tube. Reed opened the paper and examined its contents carefully.

Four out of twenty-six candidates had already been taken care of, encountered while on the journey to Eterna. Now that his original mission had been taken care of, it was time to start hunting down the rest of the possible hybrids, just as Kenny ordered.

He traced the printed letters of his next victims with a sadistic pleasure.

_Name: Terry Foaloke. Species: Charizard. Last sighted: Snowpoint City._

_Name: Elouise Ellery. Species: Ducklett. Last sighted: Route 214._

_Name: Seras Armstrong. Species: Metang. Last sighted: Veilstone City._

O.O.O.O

Seras Armstrong gaped at the girl entering the Veilstone department store. "Ohmygod. Look at those fangs! She's a vampire!"

Rolf rolled his eyes, and continued searching for a half-decent breastplate that could fit the dozen tentacles on his back. So far, he hadn't had any luck. "Stop staring at the poor woman. She's probably self-conscious. How'd you like it if people talked about that helmet of yours?"

The Metang pouted, but continued looking.

The Tentacruel hybrid lost a quick mental battle with his curiosity and peeked over his shoulder. He immediately regretted it. "Kill it with fire!" Rolf whimpered, before remembering that people that were half-squid couldn't make fire, and the metal robot beside him would probably melt.

"Sweet Jesus, you're right. She doesn't even have pupils! She's so creepy!"

Seras looked smug. "See? I'm right!"

"Which would make that thing even more self-conscious. If she has feelings."

"I guess so…" The girl trailed off. Rolf smiled.

"See? When am I ever wrong about anything?"

"What about-"

"That was rhetorical."

Rolf's mind was racing. The rest of the store was empty, save for the clerk at the other end of the store. He (And Seras, although she didn't know,) had been making tracks as far away from Sunyshore as possible for a week now.

Plus, that lady behind him was way too hideous to be allowed to live. Did she need to get a license to be out in public like that? Rolf was pretty sure she needed a license.

It was the perfect chance.

"Programmer activates command one. Your targets are everyone else in the building. Initiate Command five."

Seras' sparkling purple eyes faded into Merida's customary red. _"Move Select: Agility," _The hybrid beeped, before speeding around the store in a loop, most likely to block the doors and eliminate the shopkeeper.

Rolf cracked his knuckles and headed towards the vampire lady.

"Hi!" He greeted. Behind his back, a tentacle charged up a Hydro Pump.

The black-haired girl across him yelped in surprise, and turned around, blushing. "Um, hi?" She squeaked, covering her mouth as she talked.

_Most likely embarrassed about her face, _Rolf thought. _Needs to bond more with people around her, preferably having them focused on a different matter to allow them to subconsciously adjust to her appearance._

And then: _Jeez, I should become a psychiatrist._

The Hydro Pump was almost finished building up, so he decided to strike up a quick conversation. "What are you looking for?" He began. "Need any help?"

The girl flushed an even deeper shade of crimson. Rolf took particular notice of the fact that she had no pupils, and the butterfly wings on the woman's back. The wings were probably a weak spot.

Now that he thought about it, weren't bug wings corrosive when coming into contact with water?

The Human/Tentacruel combo realized that she was talking, and made an extra effort to decipher what she was saying.

"-Scarf, to-" He had heard enough. On the other end of the store, he saw Merida slice a blade through the clerk's skull, and narrowed his eyes in jealousy.

"I know just the place! Follow me!" He set off in the opposite direction.

Behind him, the butterfly-vampire-morph-thing finally realized that one of his tentacles was glowing with the strain of holding in a Hydro Pump.

"Hey, what's-" Was all she managed to say, before Rolf let loose.

The girl shrieked, tumbling backwards. Her wings hissed, steam beginning to rise from them as she righted herself.

"Why you- _Psychic!" _

Rolf whipped out his razor and shot it into the melting membrane of the closest wing. It successfully tore Vampy's left wing to shreds and lodged itself into a _20% Off! _Sign.

In return, Rolf was picked up into the air by a light violet sheen, before being slammed into the concrete floor.

Red-eyes was gritting her teeth in an attempt to block out the burning sensation as her wings began to dissolve into nothing.

Stomping over to Rolf's sprawled form, she picked him up by the chin and delivered a perfect haymaker, which Rolf blocked with his face. He moved as fast as he could with a blind Poison Jab in Vampy's general direction. The female hybrid barely dodged it by staying in the exact same place.

Tears were streaming down Vampy's pupil-less eyes, now, as the female hybrid rained down blow after blow on Rolf's stupefied form. The Tentacruel hybrid, virtually helpless without his razor, could do nothing but soak up the hits like a sponge. Just as he began to lose hope, a mechanical voice echoed above him.

"_Move Select: Bullet Punch."_

Lightning quick fists tore out Vampy's mostly untouched right wing. The wounded hybrid bared her teeth angrily, and lobbed away Merida with another well-timed Psychic. Rolf, a bruised lump on the floor, could only watch as the other battered and bloodied hybrid hobbled away towards the door.

Merida picked herself out of a rack of tuxedoes, and aimed her blaster arm towards the escaping hybrid. "_Error: Target organism currently has 5.42% chance of fatality. Selected solution: Flash Cannon._

Vampy whirled around at the declaration, and threw herself to the side as a white beam of light bulleted where her face had been, smashing through the glass doors.

Seeing a possible lifeline, Rolf's victim slipped through the shattered doors, leaving a weaponless half-Tentacruel trapped in a room with a murderous robot.

O.O.O.O

**Wow… I began writing this less than a minute after my last update, and finished five weeks later. **

**Good job, me… Good job. **

**Then again, it might be because I'm currently working on a massive profile, and a 20,000k oneshot.**

***Insert not-so-subtle advertising here***

O.O.O.O

**AND ANOTHER THING: Guys, from now on, the main character OCs are closed. Any OCs that may be accepted will be put into either Emma Kenny's army as a soldier, or part of a different group that I'm not going to mention yet, just to spite you. BUT I WILL SAY THIS. Dark, Ghost and Poison types will be needed en masse. That is all.**

O.O.O.O

**_Abc- Main character_**

**Abc- Minor character**

O.O.O.O

_**Hershey (Igor)- Kabutops**_

_**Lorry (Lorenz/Lorenzo)- Dewott**_

_**Georgia- Excadrill**_

_**Reggie- Luxray**_

_**Rolf- Tentacruel**_

_**Seras- Metang (The 'Doctor Jekyll' of two personalities in one body.)**_

_**Merida- Metang (The 'Hyde' of two personalities in one body.)**_

**Lucifer- Salamence**

**Elouise Ellery- Ducklett**

**Serena Tan (Vampy)- Butterfree **

**Emma Kenny- Monferno**

**Reed- Magmortar**

**Denis Corvallis- Gardevoir (Deceased)**

**Mary Suttie- Staraptor**

**Alice Wilof- Meditite**

**Terry Foaloke- Charizard**

O.O.O.O

**UPDATED OC form:**

**UPDATED Rules: Starting now, OCs that are Dark, Ghost, Poison and Psychic type will be needed more than others. Other Pokémon types will also be needed, but the aforementioned kinds of Pokémon will have a larger chance of appearing.**

**No clichés are being accepted any longer, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO Legendaries, Pseudo-Legendries, Overly-Popular-Pokémon (Eg. Lucario, Zoroark,) and starter Pokémon. You have been warned.**

**Remember: Very, ****_very _****few spots are remaining right now. You have been warned. Your OC might even just be one or two brief mentions.**

**Form below:**

**Hybrid's name:**

**Pokémon species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (No 'everyday' clothing is going to be accepted any more. Armour is needed. Anyone without armour will be ignored.)**

**Weapon(s): (No More than one or two)**

**Death:**

**Personality:**

**Any preferable goals:**

**Good luck!**


End file.
